Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack-and-slash action video game developed by Omega Force, Team Ninja, Intelligent Systems and Sledgehammer Games with the additional development by Vicarious Visions and published by Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Activision and Koei Tecmo for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One, which released in 2017. The game is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors franchise and Intelligent Systems' Fire Emblem series. Overview Fire Emblem Warriors is hack-and-slash action video game in which players take the role of multiple characters including original characters Rowan and Lianna, and characters from several Fire Emblem games, including Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. The player fights through hordes of enemies, accomplishing specific goals to beat maps. In addition to hack-and-slash combat in open areas similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, gameplay includes the ability to give tactical commands to units in the spirit of the Fire Emblem series. The Weapons Triangle- axes beat lances, lances beat swords, and swords beat axes- from Fire Emblem games appears, resulting in players having to make careful decisions on what units attack which enemies. In addition to axes, lances, and swords, three neutral weapon types appear: bows, tomes, and dragonstones. When characters assist, heal, or fight alognside each other in battle, their bond strengthens. Like in Fire Emblem games, if two characters' bond increases enough a support conversation will be unlocked. The game will also utilize all existing and future Fire Emblem Amiibo figurines, which give weapons related to the character represented by the Amiibo that is used. Characters The game's primary protagonists are the royal twin siblings of the kingdom of Aytolis, Rowan and Lianna. They are accompanied by their friend and mentor Darios, prince of the allied nation of Gristonne. Another character from Aytolis is Yelena, Rowan and Lianna's mother and the queen. During their journey, the twins encounter several heroes from previous entries in the Fire Emblem series, including the kingdom's legendary heroes: Chrom, prince of the halidom of Ylisse; Ryoma and Xander, crown princes of the rival nations of Hoshido and Nohr; Corrin, Ryoma's stepsibling who was abducted and raised by Nohr; and Marth, prince of Altea. The group is antagonized by Validar, head of the Grimleal cult; Iago, a ruthless and scheming sorcerer of Nohr; Gharnef, a mage who sold his soul for power; Ozosid, Darios' father; and Velezark, a demonic dragon who seeks to conquer the multiverse. DLC- *. Unplayable- ^. Original characters * Rowan * Lianna * Darios^ * Yelena^ * Ozosid^ * Velezark^ From multiple games * Anna From Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' * Marth * Caeda * Tiki * Minerva* * Navarre* * Linde* * Gharnef^ From Fire Emblem Gaiden/''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' * Celica From Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade * Lyndis From Fire Emblem Awakening * Chrom * Robin * Lissa * Frederick * Cordelia * Lucina * Olivia* * Owain* * Tharja* * Validar^ From Fire Emblem Fates * Corrin * Ryoma * Hinoka * Takumi * Sakura * Xander * Camilla * Leo * Elise * Azura* * Oboro* * Niles* * Iago^ The developers initially planned to include Azura as well, but she was cut from the roster due to the overabundance of Fates characters. Plot During a routine sparring match between Rowan, Lianna, and Darios, monsters attack Aytolis. The three are separated from Yelena during the attack, who gives them the Fire Emblem before being captured. The group learns King Ozosid of Gristonne is seeking to revive the evil dragon Velezark, and that they must travel across dimensions to power up the Fire Emblem in order to stop them. Rowan and Lianna travel across the worlds, rallying support from the nations of Ylisse, Hoshido, Nohr, and Altea. However, during an attack on a Gristonne fortress, Velezark successfully possesses Darios, who steals the Fire Emblem. Rowan and Lianna pursue him to Gristonne, where they discover Yelena has been captured and Ozosid intends to sacrifice her to fully revive Velezark. Rowan and Lianna successfully rescue Yelena, so Darios sacrifices Ozosid to complete the ritual and revive Velezark. Now freed from the possession, Darios returns the Fire Emblem to the group before falling to his death. Rowan and Lianna then battle Velezark's forces and finally slay him. Voice Cast * Rowan - Nicolas Roye * Lianna - Erica Mendez * Darios - Brian Bloom * Yelena - Rachel Rosenbloom * Ozosid - Gregg Berger * Velezark - Dee Bradley Baker * Anna - Karen Strassman * Marth - Yuri Lowenthal * Caeda - Cherami Leigh * Tiki - Eden Riegel * Minerva - Audrey Wasilewski * Navarre - Hakeem Kae-Kazim * Linde - Jennifer Hale * Gharnef - Fred Tatasciore * Celica - Erica Lindbeck * Lyndis - Kari Wahlgren * Chrom - Matthew Mercer * Robin (Male) - David Vincent * Robin (Female) - Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Lissa - Kate Higgins * Frederick - Laurence Fishburne * Cordelia - Mae Whitman * Lucina - Alexis Tipton * Olivia - Tara Strong * Owain - Kevin Michael Richardson * Tharja - Kari Wahlgren * Validar - Steven Blum * Corrin (Male) - Cam Clarke * Corrin (Female) - Marcella Lentz-Pope * Ryoma - Roger Craig Smith * Hinoka - Vanessa Marshall * Takumi - Nathan Fillion * Sakura - Brianna Knickerbocker * Xander - Chris Hemsworth * Camilla - Grey Griffin * Leo - Keanu Reeves * Elise - Natalie Lander * Azura - Rena Strober * Oboro - Melissa Hutchison * Niles - Philip Anthony-Rodriguez * Iago - Jess Harnell * Additional Voices - Mick Wingert, Patrick Seitz, Fred Tatasciore, Sara Cravens, Marc Anthony Samuel, Kevin Michael Richardson, Ike Amadi, Laura Bailey, Kari Wahlgren, Travis Willingham, Ashly Burch, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Matthew Mercer, Yuri Lowenthal, Catherine Cavadini, Daisy Tormé, Alan Shearman, Alastair Duncan, Jeff Bennett, James Arnold Taylor, Scott Whyte, Kari Wahlgren, Julie Nathanson, Jamieson Price, Darin De Paul, Hakeem Kae-Kazim, Roger Craig Smith, Wally Wingert Development and release Fire Emblem Warriors is being developed by the same team as Hyrule Warriors, a collaboration between the Dynasty Warriors series and The Legend of Zelda. The game was co-developed by Koei Tecmo studios Omega Force and Team Ninja and Fire Emblem developers Intelligent Systems as well as the new developer Sledgehammer Games (made by Activision) with the additional developement by Vicarious Visions. Koei Tecmo and Sledgehammer Games first proposed the project to Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision, who were more than willing to collaborate, making the game a title for their in-development Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One home consoles. The idea of the game came during the development of Hyrule Warriors Legends, as the touchscreen (for PS4, Switch and New 3DS) and wireless (for Xbox One and Windows only) controls bore similarities to those of the Fire Emblem series. Zack Snyder will be directing David Henry Hwang and David S. Goyer's Fire Emblem Warriors script. Warner Bros. and Activision was reportedly courting Chris Terrio, Linda Woolverton and Roger Allers to rewrite Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia the following July. In May 2017, Snyder stepped down from directing the video game as well as the film Justice League to properly deal with the death of his daughter. Joss Whedon, who Snyder had previously brought on to rewrite some additional scenes and handle post-production duties in Snyder's place for the game as well as the film Justice League. The game was announced in January 2017 as part of a Nintendo Direct broadcast dedicated to the Fire Emblem series, although it had already been in development for around two years before this time. It is scheduled for release in Japan on September 28, 2017, and in Europe, Australia, and North America on October 20, 2017. Music John Debney was initially announced as the original composer for the video game. However, Debney's complete score was later rejected because Snyder considered the "video game needed something different, and I needed to go back to something closer to Jerry Goldsmith's original soundtracks. New composers Hans Zimmer and Benjamin Wallfisch joined to replace Debney's rejected complete score in July 2017. Themes of Jerry Goldsmith's original score to Fire Emblem were incorporated, as well as Zimmer's and Lorne Balfe's score to the video games Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Peter Afterman and Margaret Yen will be both acted as music supervisors. Additional music was provided by Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Nathan Stornetta, Geoff Zanelli, Steve Mazzaro and Satnam Singh Ramgotra with the additional music arrangements was also provided by Jennifer Hammond, Ann Marie Calhoun, Jasha Klebe and Graham Preskett while the orchestra and choir was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith when the orchestral score and choir was recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios by Alan Meyerson and Malcolm Luker while the score mixed at Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music company) by Alan Meyerson as well as the additional score mixing by Forest Christenson and Nathaniel Kunkel with the additional score engineering was also provided by John Witt Chapman, Seth Waldmann and Alfredo Pasquel. The soundtrack physical three-disc CD version of the soundtrack by WaterTower Music will be released in the Worldwide on September 28, 2017. There are two editions of the CD release and each edition is limited to Fire Emblem Warriors copies. Both editions are hand numbered to Fire Emblem Warriors but each contains different cover artwork to differentiate the two. Notes #Known in Japan as Fire Emblem Musō External links *Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Action video games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Zach Snyder Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Ron Howard Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Warriors (video game series) Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games